remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Remothered: Tormented Fathers
Remothered: Tormented Fathers '''''is a third person psychological horror game, and the first chapter of Chris Darril's long-awaited Remothered ''trilogy. It is being developed as a joint project between Darril Arts and Stormind Games. The game was released in Early Access on October 21st 2017 through steam. It can be ''purchased here. The game written and directed as the "REAL answer to survival horror genre". Gameplay Remothered: Tormented Fathers ''is a third-person 3D psychological horror game where the player takes control of Rosemary Reed as she explores an Italian manor known as Felton Villa. She travels to the manor in search of clues with her goal being to solve the overarching mystery of the missing child Celeste Felton while escaping the clutches of a relentless killer who stalks her throughout the entire game. The "Stalker" is a slasher-style villain in the vein of classic horror antagonists from games such as ''Clock Tower, Haunting Ground ''and Rule of Rose. If the stalkers repeatedly hit the player, Rosemary becomes seriously injured and, once caught by the Stalker, Rosemary goes into a defense mode where she can use a quick defense item (a QDI) during which time the player will need to complete a quick-time event to escape the killer's grasp. The behavior of the enemy is arguably the most fascinating variable in the survival-horror genre; Remothered: Tormented Fathers is no exception. Unlike games such as ''Clock Tower for the PlayStation, the stalkers appearance in Tormented Fathers is completely unexpected from the moment the game begins. They will always exist within the manor during the player's exploration, and they will be constantly hunting for you. The players main method of defense will be to hide from stalkers, and sometimes face them when necessary. Sound is also one of the main factors in the game as they can be used as distractions, but players must be aware that stalkers can hear footsteps around the manor and they can track the player down. Audio clues will help players notice the stalkers’ footsteps, and the soundtrack composed by Nobuko Toda and Luca Balboni will alert gamers when their enemies are getting closer. Multiple items can be found within the manor to distract or even temporarily incapacitate the Stalker, such as alarm clocks, vases, blunt objects and more, but the Stalker will never die. Plot '(WARNING: PLOT CONTAINS SPOILERS) Entering the Villa Rosemary Reed, a mysterious 35 year old woman sits in her white van, smoking a cigarette in front of the playground near the Felton's residence, the same playground where the Felton's daughter, Celeste Felton, disappeared in October of 1971. Reaching the Felton manor, Ms. Reed rings the doorbell and is answered by a woman over the intercom, Reed introduces herself as a doctor from the Santa Margherita Institute, where Richard Felton is formerly a patient and is hung up by the woman. Opting for a cautious approach, Ms. Reed enters the property and knocks on the manor door where she is greeted by the ex notary's quiet nurse, Gloria, who tries to send the doctor away. After convincing Felton's nurse that she has potential new treatments for his terrible disease, she is allowed entry into the manor. Gloria leads Dr. Reed into Mr. Felton's study, where she waits for Richard. She begins snooping around his office and finds a news article in his desk about the RossoGallo farm, the Feltons, the Ashmanns, and a physician named Albert Elias Wyman who threatened the two families after he was accused by Mr. Felton after a massive recall of Phenoxyl due to contamination of the Ashmann's children and the 12 sisters of a nearby monastery. Behind the newspaper, there was a threating message from an unknown source to Felton, which also involved his daughter. After reading the article, Reed sees a painting of a young woman with demonic hands from above and becomes deeply invested in it. She is interrupted by Richard who walks and begins talking about religion. Returning to the subject at the matter, Richard begins talking to Dr. Reed about how he contracted the disease after a trip from Egypt, and how the institute left him to die which caused him to leave. She then mentions about his overdose of Phenoxyl which was recalled in the mid-1960s, moving on, she mentions that the beneficiary is his wife Arianna Gallo, who takes care of Richard when Gloria is off. The conversation begins to tense up when she mentions his daughter Celeste, asking that she was adopted and her disappearance. She then brings about Albert Wyman who was a potential suspect but Felton denies the claim since they found no evidence to suggest a kidnapping and the Felton's never received a ransom. Both the police and Felton claimed that she intentionally left. Dr. Reed brings up the name "Jennifer" which surprises Richard and takes out a picture of Celeste with ''My sweet Jennifer" inscribed on the back. Richard becomes angry and demands Reed who she really is and what is her intention in coming here, accused of threatening Richard. The woman retaliates that she should go speak to his wife instead, in response from Richard that she's not home, but the music begins playing suggesting that she is, like Gloria mentioned. Gloria barges in informing Mr. Felton that she talked to the director of the institute over the phone and the institute had never heard of "Dr. Reed". She is escorted by Gloria, looking back at Richard one last time before closing the door. At the front door, Gloria scolds Ms. Reed that she used the Feltons' personal lives for her own gain. To Reed's response, she says that there was a motiviation behind Celeste's disappearance to which it threatened her life and and walks off the property. Rosemary believes that Dr. Felton and his wife Arianna, knows the truth about the disappearance of their daughter and her nickname, the terrifying dread now begins. Searching for the Truth After it is discovered that Rosemary is not who she claims to be, she is escorted off the property by Gloria, only to return that night to continue her investigation secretly. Record music draws her to a particular room in search of Richard's wife, but instead discovers an unidentifiable mummified corpse. Rosemary's commotion over the discovery of the mummy draws the attention of Dr. Felton, forcing her to conceal herself. From her hiding spot she sees a deranged Richard Felton conversing with the corpse. The ex-notary now roams the halls armed with a sickle searching for the intruder, it is at this moment that Rosemary realises she has entered a deadly game of cat and mouse. Managing to avoid detection, Rosemary comes across a film depicting Richard during a hypnosis session under the influence of the drug Phenoxyl. It is in this session that Felton revealse that Celeste had in fact returned to the Villa after her disappearance, but that she had changed somehow, that she was now Jennifer. Caught off guard, she finds herself restrained by Richard. The disturbed Dr. Felton begins a rant. Though she is terrified, Rosemary uses the opportunity to attempt to get something out of him while she struggles to free herself. Without much pressure, Richard admits to the murder of Celeste, revealing her to be the mummified corpse that Rosemary had found. He claims that he was just following order, and further that he believes that Ms. Reed has arrived to free his family from evil. Rosemary's struggling finally has results, and the moment she is free, she bolts with Felton close behind. Before she can open the doors, they fly open revealing a figure cloaked in red surrounded by a swarm of moths, the Red Nun. The events of the game's story are linked to fall tragic of Arianna Felton, Richard's wife who has apparently been in a catatonic state since Celeste's disappearance, as well as Dr. Felton's own terrifying past, and the anguishing loss of his adopted daughter who became the only thing in Felton's life that gave him a reason to live, but also became his nightmare and torment. Rosemary's investigation will bring her to believe that the girl's disappearance is a cover up for something terrible, some kind of massacre, and She begins to discover that and a group of cloistered nuns in red and a long dead cult called Cristo Morente could hold the key to finding out what happened to Celeste and finding answers about Jennifer.Chris Darril interview (Italian) Development For it's previous version, please see: ''Remothered Alpha Versions'' The origins of the project date back to mid 2007 when it was announced as a personal fan-tribute to the original Clock Tower, originally released on the Super Famicom in 1995, and it was being developed on RPG Maker XP and Adobe Photoshop, but that changed between 2009 and 2012, when Chris Darril announced that the game's story would undergo heavy rewrites and that developments was to be completely rebooted to take advantage of a newer game engine. Between 2012 and 2015, Chris Darril received multiple offers from studios wanting to purchase the Remothered IP, all of which Darril refused. Chris Darril is still the owner of Remothered and it's intellectual properties, but with his Darril Arts partnered with Stormind Games, brings new life to the project under the title "Remothered: Tormented Fathers" which combines the narratives of the original Remothered and it's originally proposed sequel; "Remothered: Grave Torments". Cast and Characters * Rosemary Reed voiced by Danielle McRae ** Rosemary is a mysterious 35 year old woman who wants to discover the truth behind the disappearing of a little girl called Celeste. She believes that the solution of the mystery can be found inside Dr. Felton's house. * Richard Felton voiced by Adam Harrington ** Affected by a terrible disease, gotten worse with age, Dr. Felton left his notarial career and began gardening as a hobby. Even though he looks like a harmless and sick person at first, Dr. Felton hides a dreadful secret.. * Gloria voiced by Lani Minella ** Gloria is a shy and dull woman almost in her forties working as the personal nurse of Dr. Felton. Although her generic and faint appearance, she probably knows the truth behind Felton’s spouse and their disappearing daughter and she hides it because she fears for her own life. * Celeste Felton/Jennifer voiced by Olivia Steele ** Disappeared out of the blue during the fall of 1971, Celeste and her story became a news topic for the following two years. Celeste’s disappearance under obscure circumstances hides something more complex behind it. Her peculiar “nickname” Jennifer is arguably the most useful hint to solve the mystery. * Arianna Felton ** Married to Richard Felton, Arianna is a quiet and lonely woman fallen into a sort of catatonic state since the disappearing of her daughter Celeste. What did make her retiring to private life? * Red Nun voiced by Alien Illman ** Belonging to a very small group of cloistered nuns, the Red Nun appears as a threatening figure in red covered by moths and armed with a dangerous spear. She is probably the only survivor of a terrifying fire, which destroyed the cloister Cristo Morente. * Madame Svenska voiced by Talmadge Ragan ** Description TBA * Mr. Manni voiced by Brandon Fague ** Description TBA Sequels Remothered: Tormented Fathers ''is the first chapter in the ''Remothered trilogy of games which is planned to be fully released over the next few years. According to the game's director, you will be able to buy the games separately, or as a bundle through a planned season pass. Each game will run between 6 to 7 hours. Music The game's soundtrack is composed by Japanese musician Nobuko Toda, who is known for her work on the Metal Gear Solid series as well as Bethesda's horror project The Evil Within and Halo 5. During the end of February 2017, Darril Arts announced the extra involvement of another musician, Luca Balboni, an appreciated Italian composer that honed his skills at Remote Control Production of the Academy Awards winner Hans Zimmer.'' The main theme "''Tormented Fathers" is composed by Nobuko Toda and can be downloaded by subscribing to the newsletter on the official site. The theme song "T''op of the World (Two Hearts Never Lonely)" heard in the announcement trailer is written by Chris Darril and Nobuko Toda, the vocals are performed by Italian singer Federico Villaruel. Influence Chris Darril has stated that much of his inspiration for Remothered comes from Polanski's cinematography, as well as King's literature. He has also been inspired by games such as ''Haunting Ground, Rule of Rose, Silent Hill and the hide&seek gameplay proposed by the terrifying [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien:_Isolation Alien: Isolation]. Trivia * It has been said that Tormented Fathers is a merging of the original Remothered's storyline and that it's intended sequel Remothered: Grave Torments. * During the first chapter of the game, in the streetway near Felton's Villa and and the kids' playground, there's a clear tribute to the Clock Tower saga and The Exorcist, the 1973 cult movie. A movie poster promoting "Scears", a fictional horror movie directed by a phantasmal Gilliam Frederick (a reference to William Friedkin, the director of The Exorcist) with a pair of scissors as main detail of the picture (a reference to Clock Tower's Scissorman) in front of a scene of a backlighted woman in the fog in identical the art style of the original one promoting The Exorcist movie at its theatrical release in 1973. Remothered poster.png|Rosemary near the streetway where the movie poster appears glued on a wall. scears cutherecutthere.jpg|The fictional "Scears" horror movie and its poster. The-exorcist-movie-wall-poster-rp1463.jpg|The original 1973 "The Exorcist" movie poster. * In Forgotten Memories: Alternate Realities, the Red Nun makes a cameo as a painting as well as the little Jennifer. This was an easter egg by Chris to say to fans wondering about the game's future development that "they're still alive and they're looming over other universes too". Forgotten Memories - Red Nun cameo.jpg Lamb's Sacrifice (seen in Forgotten Memories).png Forgotten Memories - Jennifer cameo.jpeg Lamb's Liberation (as seen in Forgotten Memories).png Gallery Pre-alpha Screenshots Game Screenshot - 04.jpg Game Screenshot - 17.jpg Game Screenshot - 21.jpg Game Screenshot - 22.jpg Game Screenshot - 24.jpg Game Screenshot - 25.jpg Game Screenshot - 26.jpg Game Screenshot - 27.jpg Game Screenshot - 28.jpg Game Screenshot - 33.jpg ''Remothered: Tormented Fathers In-game Screenshots'' Gameplay Screenshot 01.jpg Steam Greenlight Game Screenshot - 09.jpg Steam Greenlight Screenshot - 12.jpg Steam Greenlight Screenshot - 07.jpg Outside_FeltonVilla.jpg keep_calm.jpg External links * [http://www.remothered.com Remothered official website] * Facebook development page * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7ulVvyjUrYwg6xxsCtfznQ Official YouTube] References Category:Games Category:Remothered: Tormented Fathers